Kiva and Fiona's True Wish
Later that night, Kiva and the group caught up with Sasha and Fiona in a room. Fiona is the balcony crying and Sasha tries to keep herself together from Shrek's rage tonight. Kiva: Sasha, there you are. - Sasha is still crying on the bed. To make sure she can feel at home, Reia, Kiva and Twilight worked together to calm Sasha down. Kiva: Sasha, I know we wanted to have a dinner that is rewarding, but-- Sasha: It's not that... Shrek, he-- Reia: It's just the way he is. Sasha: Why did we made friends with this monster in the first place!? Kiva: Well, we need him to take the fairytale creatures back to their homes, remember? Sasha: Oh... Right. Ratchet: His self-esteem is his biggest challenge here, but you are an inspiration to all of us, even me. Sasha: R--Really? Kiva: Yeah. We couldn't made it this far without your wisdom and leadership. Reia: (Well said, my student.) - Still crying in tears but feeling happy this time, Sasha gave Kiva and Twilight a hug to confort them. Kiva: You still have time.. Sasha: For what? Kiva: Being yourself again. - Suddenly, a new voice sings its way into the room and it is revealed to be the Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother: Oh, poor dear Sasha. Wanted a certain person to change.. Sasha: What? How did you know? Fairy Godmother: Through a single tear, you have called me, my dear. Sasha: Well, Fiona cried first. Fairy Godmother: Not in my eyesight. Kiva: Anyway, we appreciate you being here for Sasha, but-- - Suddenly, Shrek unexpectedly shows up and finds the group. Applejack: What the heck is that?? Fairy Godmother: I should be on my way. Remember: Happiness.. - The Fairy Godmother gave her calling card to Sasha. Fairy Godmother: ...is just a tear drop away. - The Fairy Godmother flew away as Sasha looks at the calling card she has received. Kiva: Sure is nice, she gave us something useful. Sasha: Y-Yeah... Shrek: Pack your things. We're going home. Reia: Excuse me, Mr. Orge Face! We are not going anywhere until you will get along with royalty. Shrek: Or what? Reia: Get out. - Shrek roared at Reia, but she didn't flinch. X-23: Stop, both of you. Violence against each other is not going to help us solve our problems. Zack: She's right. It doesn't matter what we look like and stick to it. Kiva: It's about what a person feels for another's heart. Reia: (Love... She understands it..) X-23: That's right, Kiva. Only love can help us this time. Reia: (Just like Kiva loves Terra and Ratchet loves Sasha.) Kiva: Master? Reia: I want to know something. If you have a wish that will someday make your dreams come true, what would it be? Kiva: I know I want to be a Keyblade Master, which is a huge honor and it's currently in progress, but I think it would have to be something I wish for since I was a kid. Reia: Really? And what would that be? Kiva: Same as yours, master. Reia: Peace across the universe? Are you sure?? Kiva: I'm certain. Ratchet: Wow.. Come to think of it, it was once my wish too. Terra: I understand. All of us are sharing the same dream. Kiva: Yeah. You're right, my love. Reia: Then maybe we should get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? Kiva: I agree. Sleep well guys. - The group decided to rest in different rooms, where Terra looks into the stars and Kiva, who is about to get something to drink before bedtime, sees him. Kiva: Terra? Terra: Oh, hey sweet pea. Kiva: Taking another night watch? Terra: No, just watching the stars. Kiva: Oh, that's amazing. - Kiva decided to join Terra in their gazement of stars. Kiva: Wow... What a beautiful night... Terra: It sure is. Kiva: Say, how about a kiss before bedtime? Terra: You know that answer. - Kiva and Terra laughs and the two kissed each other as a shooting star passed by. But, there's a dark plot hidden within the walls as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes